Fanon Episode Guide
The list of Young Dracula Fanon Episodes. Enjoy and feel free to make up episodes also. It is 13 episodes per season. Season 1:Vlad's Choice Episode 1: Vlad's Choice Vlad, Count and Ingrid live in Garside Grange to keep the "low" profile. Vlad encounteres Robin and Chloe Branaugh, who remember vampires when they immedietley see Ingrid with her fangs out. They go to Garside school, whom Vlad becomes friends with Chloe and Robin again. It's Vlad's choice to tell them if he did or didn't become a full vampire, so he pretends that he never became a vampire, due to not going through the transformation. This leaks out to be false by Zoltan and Ingrid. Episode 2: Pay the Bill, Will Vlad is gloomy to the fact that he had ashed Bertrand accidentally, Renfield remembers the reseruction thing they did to bring Renfield Sr back, they use it to reserect Bertrand, whom becomes Vlad's tutor again. Ingrid, asking if she can use it, Count replies she can't use it because she's a girl... She tells Vlad about keeping Will's remains, wanting to reserect him, whom he becomes reserected. Ingrid and Will then, are expecting "a newborn secret", meanwhile the Count has problems convincing Miss McCauley that vampires are not as Chaotic as she thinks. Episode 3: Bonsoir, Cherie Mum returns, revealing Vlad's twin sister Vanessa to the Count, wanting to exchange Vanessa for Wolfie, meanwhile Erin and Malik threaten Vlad and Ingrid that if they don't reserect Elizabetta like they did to Bertrand and Will, they will bite Robin and Chloe. The count and Miss McCauley play a "game" where they set two people up. In the end, it is revealed Ingrid is pregnant with Will's baby and Vlad is out with Chloe, thus making Erin jealous. Episode 4: Two's a company, Three's a Crowd When Vlad and Chloe start dating, Vlad doesn't spend time with Robin, nor train with Bertrand, and Erin is as jealous of chloe as she wants to not have become a vampire, so Erin and Robin team up, where Erin lies to Robin, saying she will give him immortality if he splits them up, which fails. Episode 5: Count Dracula the Grandfatha! When Ingrid's baby is born, it is revealed to be a baby boy, she names Grilin. She and Will have a hard time raising Grilin while Erin bites Chloe to get revenge on Vlad. The decison is made and Vlad tricks Magda into giving them both Vanessa and Wolfie, Magda leaving, revealing she is pregnant with another hairy werewolf-vampire hybrid. Episode 6: Baby Whisperer Ingrid seeks advice from Miss McCauley about raising babies meanwhile Chloe has a hard time as a vampire. Episode 7: My Cousin Minda, and Aunt Lucinda Magda's sister, Lucinda visits the family with her daughter Minda Westenra. Episode 8: Prince Vladimir Dracula and Princess Chole Branaugh With the peice treaty, Vlad declares Breathers can mix with vampires. As he takes the heir to the throne, he allows Chloe to be his princess. Episode 9: Unfortunate Death A certain 600 year old vampire has an accident while leaving MissMcCauley's office, leading to a death declaring Vlad the King of Darkness, now the Count is gone... or is he not gone?? Season 2:Dracula's Return Write the second section of your page here.